Nemurihime: Sleeping Beauty
by bear-au
Summary: Re-written, final chapter. Long ago in a far away land, there was a beautiful girl who's fate was foretold as a baby, that she would fall into a deep sleep only to be awoken by true love's kiss...Fruits Basket Sleeping Beauty Crossover KyoxTohru
1. Princess Reimei

**Hellooooooo all! I am back with a new pen name! -oohs and ahhs- I am now bear-au, not happidrink**

**I do apologise for not updating for such a long time…it's been literally over a year (ACTUALLY 16 months...OMG that's like almost 18 months!! gah!) i feel so worthless you should all hate me…but still review (but I know im not gonna get ANY reviews…) **

**BUT...I've finished high school forever!! OMG! no more physics, maths or chem. for at least 3 months!!! wooo!!! (the reason why I couldn't update -mumbles to self-)**

**So now I have the time to kindly re-write the first chapters! (some might stay the same cause my writing style hasn't really changed or improved XP) oh vell…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** or **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**which I kindly rip off in the biggest way possible XP… I do however own the last 5 mangas of FB (so friggin' cute!!)**

**This one is another KyoxTohru (of course) but! tis a crossover with **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**! Ta Da! Anywho…i don't think anyone else has done this before…with this couple…I hope :S but yeah…this is my version of it… so enjoy! ****re-written****!**

**-gasp-**

**And for non-confuddlement Princess Reimei = Tohru (and Reimei means Sunrise, like Aurora) and **_**Nemurihime**_** is Japanese for **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**, sorry if the Japanese I used is wrong XP**

**I'll pass you onto the story now…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Princess Reimei

Long ago, in a far away land lived King Katsuya and his fair Queen Kyoko. For many years they had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they named her Reimei. Yes they named her after the dawn as she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the Kingdom, so that all of high or low status might pay respect to the infant Princess. It is on this day that our story begins…

The castle was alive with joyous celebration as the crowds gathered to see the baby Princess. The grounds were bursting with well-wishers and worshipers all calling into the royal court their praises and congratulations.

Inside the royal court the King and Queen sat with the cradle near by, the court announcer Ayame was introducing the parties that arrived, and soon came King Katsuya's life-long friend.

"Their royal highnesses King Kazuma and his son Prince Kyo."

A tall man with greying hair and a very young boy with fiery orange hair entered and walked up to the royal party. The Kings greeted each other merrily, and Katsuya patted Kyo on the head, he then introduced him to his wife Kyoko who had the same bright hair as the young Prince.

She smiled at him, "Kyo, would you like to meet Princess Reimei?"

The young boy looked to his father, who nodded; Kyo took Kyoko's hand and followed her to see the little baby. He bent over her crib and looked in to see a little bundle wrapped in sheets and a cute little face poking out; it had rosy cheeks, deep brown eyes and a little tuft of brown hair on the top of its head. Kyo thought it wasn't cute at all, just another little kid. He made a disgusted face and Kazuma gave him a stern look, but Kyoko just laughed. Kyo gave her the gift he had been holding and hid behind his dad.

The Kings laughed; for on this day not only did the two Kings celebrate Reimei's birth, but the uniting of their Kingdoms. Prince Kyo and Princess Reimei were to be betrothed, unifying their Kingdoms at last.

Ayame hushed everyone as the next two guests arrived.

"The most honoured and illustrious Excellencies, the two good fairies, mistress Uotani and mistress Hanajima"

Two beautiful women floated in, the first had a slightly tough look to her despite her long flowing blonde hair and the long ruby dress that matched her brilliant crimson butterfly wings. The next had a dark mysterious look to her, her black hair curled down to her waist, her dark plum dress flowed behind her as deep purple and black butterfly wings carried her to the ground.

They bowed to the King and Queen and King Kazuma and Prince Kyo. Kyoko ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Uo! Hana! It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Uo hugged her back

"Yes it is divine." Hana replied in a calm voice. Katsuya smiled at them and waved from his throne as they walked over to the cradle, they looked in and cooed sweetly to the child

"Oh! She is so sweet Hana!" Uo said as she admired the child

"Yes a real beauty, well she will be soon." Hana replied reminding Uo of their task.

"Oh right! Your majesties," She said as she turned to the proud parents "We shall both bless the child with a single gift. No more, no less" She looked to Hana who nodded, she then bent over the cradle again. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty…" A bright red spark floated from her hands to the top of the cradle and exploded like a firework showering the Princess with the harmless red sparks. She moved back and let Hana move forward to the cradle, she rose her hands "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be-"

A loud bang echoed around the room and a sickly green smoke erupted in the middle of the court, A tall lean figure stepped out of it and looked around, they had just above shoulder length straight black hair and a malicious smile, they wore a long black cloak that flowed along the floor behind them. She looked around and saw shocked looks everyone's faces.

"Oh dear Ayame, you aren't going to introduce me?" She smiled evilly at him; it sent chills down his spine.

"Akito" Hana gasped, and she and Uo gave her death stares, which is very rare coming from good fairies. Akito only smirked and walked towards the King and Queen.

"Well, quite a glittering ensemble, King Katsuya. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the monster." She said bitterly as her eyes rested on Kyo. She turned back to the King. "I really felt quite distressed when I didn't receive an invitation"

"You weren't wanted!" Kyoko stood up glaring at Akito

"Not wan-? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Akito said turning around,

Katsuya stood up "And you're not offended, your Excellency?" He asked as he made Kyoko sit down with him. Akito turned around with a malicious smile.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." She turned to the cradle; Uo and Hana covered it with their arms to protect it, still glaring at Akito.

"Listen well, all of you!" She slammed her staff on the ground, creating a sickly green ball of light hover above it as she addressed the royal court. "The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her." Her voice became more vicious, "But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and **die!**"

"Oh! No! No!" Kyoko ran up to the cradle and grabbed Reimei, hugging her close. Akito laughed evilly, Katsuya was outraged and called the guards "Seize that Creature!" the guards ran towards her. "Stand back you fools!" She slammed her staff to the floor again and disappeared in another puff of green smoke. Uo and Hana looked to the crushed parents, and then looked at each other, "Your Majesties, I still have my blessing" Hana looked to them with a kind smile. "Then can you undo this fearful curse?" Kyoko asked tearfully

"Oh no, my lady. Akito's powers are far too great." She said as she looked at the floor.

"But she can help!" Uo said nudging her. Hana looked up to the hopeful looks on their faces. "I shall try… Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." A violet spark floated above the Princess again and it too exploded like a firework over her, lessening the horrible curse.

But King Katsuya and Queen Kyoko, still fearful of their daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the Kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. As the brilliant fire burned in the castle grounds, Uo and Hana were contemplating what to do over tea.

* * *

"A bonfire won't stop Akito…" Hana said gloomily looking out the window

"I know! I'll turn her into a butterfly!" Uo said excited

"Who? Akito?" Hana said puzzled at how this could help.

"No, no, the Princess!" Uo said triumphantly

"But what if she flies away? Or Akito sends a storm? She could get blown away." Hana said finding the flaws in Uo's plan

"Ah damn it!" Uo cursed, she sipped her tea as she thought of what to do. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." Uo went off in a rant.

"Explain what Uo?"

"About the two peasant women raising an orphan child deep in the forest." Uo said excitedly

"Oh, that's very nice of them. Who are they?" Hana asked

"Turn around!" Uo said turning her to the mirror and waving her wand, Hana's dress changed to peasant clothing, as did Uo's.

"You mean us?" Hana said looking scornfully at Uo, changing her clothes from pink to dark purple and black.

"Of course! Oh it will be so much fun! Especially with magic!" Uo said brightly

"No, no magic Arisa" Hana said taking her wand away, "Oh and we'll have to get rid of these too" she said wisping away Uo's wings and her own.

"Otherwise Akito will trace the magic back to us and find the little Princess." Hana explained, Uo huffed and shrugged and they made their way down to the royal court to speak with the royal family.

* * *

The process of taking the newborn Princess away from her loving parents was painful. Kyoko wouldn't let her go until finally she gave up, falling into her husbands arms, distraught. Uo and Hana hated themselves for this, but knew it was the only way to keep Princess Reimei safe. So the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

* * *

The two fairies, living as peasants raised the Princess, and as an extra precaution they changed her name to Tohru. She grew to be a gorgeous beauty with dark chocolate brown hair, eyes of the same colour that were filled with love, and beautiful red lips, as red as a rose. She loved her 'aunts' Uo and Hana very much, and was very kind and modest. As the time grew nearer to her sixteenth birthday, the Kingdom began to prepare and celebrate her return.

**

* * *

**

Well that was fun! Hope it improved…So! Please review, constructive criticism is always better than flames…cause you know…flames will be used to roast marshmallows…XP anyway please review! Please! Even though I treated you badly….-goes Ritsu- I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRYYY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! …..ahem…yes…review…?

**-bear XD**


	2. Searches, Young Love & A Party

**RE-WRITTEN! As of 15****th**** November oh'eight! AND I put the song in there XD kyo singing… well kinda…lolz**

**Hallo! Me again! With Chapter 2! Yay! Ok so this one is a lot longer…XD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one XD**

**Disclaimer: me no own fruits basket or sleeping beauty…-sniff-**

**Reviewers! Have some chocolate! -gives chocolate-**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Searches, Young Love & A Party**

Storm clouds thundered above a dark castle set high on a mountain top, inside a dark hallway twisted and turned until it reached the main throne room. Seated in a high-backed, black, twisted throne was Akito awaiting news from her search party. Two grotesque creatures entered the room and bowed deeply to Akito, giving a sense that they may once have been humans.

"Well, what news do you have?" Akito said rather annoyed at their presence.

"Nothing, nothing" One said a little nervous, Akito glared at him.

"Are you sure?" They nodded, "It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of that wench! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Akito looked down on them, the other answered

"Yeah, yeah everywhere" It snorted quite tired of Akito's persistent searches

"Yeah, yeah" The first one joined in.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" She persisted.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." The second answered looking to the other who nodded. Akito snapped out of her bored mood,

"Cradle?" She asked sceptically

"Yeah, yeah every cradle!" The first replied, seeing no problem in his actions.

"Cradle?!" Akito repeated angrily. A black dog entered and it slowly approached Akito, it then morphed into a tall slender man with black hair. Akito turned to him, her mood changing.

"Did you hear that my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby!" She started to laugh, she stroked him affectionately, and he joined her maniacal laughter. She looked to the servants still laughing, and they joined her too. She stopped laughing abruptly and glared at them, "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles" she screamed as she sparked them with her staff until they ran away. She looked back to the handsome man standing next to her.

"Oh, they're hopeless! A disgrace to the forces of evil!" She screamed still angry, but then grabbed his hand, stroking it, "Shigure, my pet, you're my last hope! Search far and wide, hunt for a maid of sixteen with hair of chocolate brown and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me." She looked at him with a demanding look, he smiled and embraced her. "I will not fail, precious Akito" he whispered to her as he 'poofed' back into a black dog. He ran out the door leaving Akito slightly flushed, "I hate it when he does that!" She said as she slumped into her throne.

* * *

A quaint little cottage was snuggled deep in the heart of the forest; it was home to two peasant women and a beautiful girl. A window shutter opened revealing and a young woman with chocolate brown locks and rose-red lips, she hummed a tune as she cleaned. The peasant women, of course being the good fairies, were preparing for her birthday party, for today was Tohru's sixteenth birthday. They were fussing over a book downstairs, arguing about colours and bows.

"What about this one?" Hana asked

"Hana, she isn't a Goth!" Uo said snatching the book, "How about this one?" she pointed to beautiful strapless Princess-style dress

"Oh yes, how beautiful" Hana sighed at the beauty.

"Now we'll make it red!" Uo said excitedly

"That colour's too strong on Tohru, black is better." Hana said matter-of-factly

"Black is too much!" Uo argued back

"Fine, violet." Hana suggested.

"Hmm, we need something that wont clash with Orangey's hair…" Uo said thoughtfully

"Arisa, she's coming." Hana said sensing someone coming down the stairs. Uo shoved the book under the cushion she was sitting on.

"Tohru! How can we help you?" Uo asked quickly

"Oh! I was just coming down to do some cleaning!" Tohru smiled brightly

"Well maybe you should leave that to us today dear." Hana said calmly

"But-but-!" Tohru protested

"Go pick some berries! We need some berries!" Uo shouted suddenly

"Berries? Are you sure Uo?" Tohru asked worriedly

"Positive Tohru! Go have fun!" She said, her butt getting sore from the book

"Just remember; don't go too far, and don't speak to strangers." Hana said calmly giving her the basket

"Take your time!" Uo said giving her a shawl as she pushed her out the door.

"Have fun!" Uo said waving.

"Remember the rules." Hana waved closing the door.

"You think she suspects us?" Uo asked anxiously

"Of course not, come on." Hana said dragging her back to the table.

"Oh! Will she be surprised! A real Birthday party! With a real Birthday cake!" Uo said excitedly

"With a dress fit for a Princess." Hana sighed contentedly

"I'll get the wands." Uo said heading towards the stairs

"Wands? No, no magic." Hana stated.

"But the sixteen years are almost over Hana!" Uo had missed her beloved magic.

"We're taking no chances." Hana said calmly.

"Who will make the cake? And the dress?" Uo asked almost desperate

"You'll make the dress, and I'll make the cake." Hana said plainly, Uo was dumbfounded. "Cooking seems simple enough, Tohru does it all the time." Hana said matter-of-factly

"And what do _I_ know about making dresses?" Uo asked sarcastically

"It's simple, just follow the instructions." Hana said preparing the ingredients for the cake. Uo looked at her with one eye-brow raised, but went about her job.

"Oh, how Tohru has grown. Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here." Uo sighed, measuring material for the dress.

"Just a tiny baby." Hana looked off into the distance. Uo let a single tear fall, "Arisa, what's wrong?" Hana stopped her attempt at baking and walked over to Uo.

"After today she'll be a Princess, and we won't have our Tohru anymore." Uo looked down and wiped her eyes quickly.

"We all knew this day had to come." Hana comforted her.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Uo slammed her fist on the table

"We have had her for sixteen years." Hana looked through the window

"Sixteen wonderful years…" Uo went back to her sewing, and Hana returned to her baking efforts.

* * *

Tohru wandered through the forest singing and thinking of her dream and the Prince who was in it._ "I wonder…I wonder…." _She began to sing, absentmindedly picking berries.

* * *

Not far from Tohru, a young Prince rode fast through the forest on his horse Haru. He heard Tohru's beautiful voice and was bewitched. He tried to turn Haru around.

"Come on Haru you stubborn idiot! I'll let you see Rin." Haru immediately turned around and galloped towards Tohru's voice, but Kyo got caught in some branches, he landed skilfully in the river, _'Wait river?!'_ He then fell over into the shallow water, Haru trotted up to him.

"No Rin." He said as he splashed the horse, who stormed off to the bank. Now soaked, Kyo began to take off his wet clothes, **(O.O)** down to his under shirt and pants **(A/N: Mr. Darcy style XD) **He hung his coat and boots on a branch to dry, and he lay down on the bank in the sun and waited for the sound of her sweet voice again and for his clothes to dry

* * *

"_I wonder, I wonder _

_I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone,_

_To sing to  
Sweet things to…  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me…"_

Tohru settled on her favourite log as her animal friends surrounded her.

"Why do they still treat me like a child?" she sighed, a fluffy cream bunny put his paws on her knee and tilted his head "Who Tohru?" he asked

"Oh Momiji, Uo and Hana of course! They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" She giggled to the rabbit and her other friends.

"Who Tohru? Who? Tell us!! Please?!?!" Momiji started to hop about excited, Kureno, a sparrow, fluttered down to a branch and Tohru greeted him with a smile. Her other friends included Yuki, a small white rat, and Kisa and Hiro two squirrels in love, they all started to get excited about this news and moved in closer.

"Oh a Prince…" she sighed, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms and then ... I wake up." She sighed, her animal friends all sighed along with her.

"It's only in my dreams, but they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" She sighed again; Momiji spotted Kyo's clothes on the branch and gathered Kisa and Hiro and instructed them to fetch the clothes. He then hopped up to Kureno and whispered his plan to him, and then to Yuki, they all scurried to the coat and boots and managed to steal them.

* * *

Kyo was lazily lying on the bank wondering aloud

"Damn it Haru! I swear I heard the voice of an angel! Ah! I must be going crazy!" Kyo hit the ground angrily with his fist, Haru looked up bored, to see the critters running away with Kyo's clothes. He nudged Kyo and pointed toward the moving clothes direction with his nose. Kyo looked up.

"Ah! Damn it! Not again!" Kyo ran after them but stopped abruptly.

* * *

Momiji had created the clothes and animals into a substitute Prince for Tohru, with Kureno and his sparrow friends holding up the cloak, Momiji and Momo, another rabbit, in the boots. Yuki, Hiro and Kisa were watching gleefully. The 'Prince' approached Tohru, and bowed.

"Oh! Why it's my dream Prince!" She laughed, "Your highness" she bowed back "Oh! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" She giggled. She bowed to the Prince again and took the arm of the cloak and began to sing and dance around, laughing and twirling.

"_I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you,_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_Da da da la la la la"_ Tohru did some spins and twirls. Kyo watched absolutely spellbound at her beauty, Haru nudged him forward, only to be glared at by Kyo,

"_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once _

_the way…"_ Haru suddenly nudged him again, making him bump into Tohru, replacing the substitute with the real Prince

"The way you did once upon a dream" Kyo finished whispering the words. Tohru was now holding Kyo's warm hands instead of the cold material, she was shocked and looked up to find stunning, yet startled amber eyes staring directly back into her own shocked brown ones. The two didn't move for a moment, until Tohru's shock was replaced by fear, she broke away and ran off, Kyo just stared at the spot where she was and without another nudge from Haru, ran after her. When he caught up with her he grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait!" He turned her around "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Tohru looked at him properly noticing his fiery orange hair and muscled form under his semi-transparent shirt; she blushed **(A/N: who wouldn't?!?)**. He too blushed noticing her fragile yet beautiful physic, and gorgeous features, _'Ah! I'm not a pervert like that Ayame…'_

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a-" She spoke shyly, losing her words.

"A stalker?" Kyo asked

"No! A Stranger…" Tohru blushed again.

"Oh, right…" Kyo mentally smacked himself in the head

"Well we have kinda met…" Tohru looked hopeful, hoping he would remember the song

"Once upon a dream?" Kyo asked

"Yes!" Tohru beamed, Kyo couldn't help smiling himself, she was amazing.

They walked along the side of a lake hand in hand, it felt right to Tohru. They came to a large tree which looked over the kingdom. They sat down and Kyo dared to put his arm around her. Tohru was shocked at first but snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

Kyo looked down, "Who are you…what's your name?" he asked dreamily

"Hmm? Oh, my name. It's, it's T- Oh no, no, I can't, I- Goodbye!" Tohru got up and started to run away.

"But when will I see you again?" Kyo called to her

"Oh never, never!" Tohru continued, frantic

"Never?" Kyo asked, heartbroken

"Well, maybe someday." Tohru stopped and turned around.

"When, tomorrow?" Kyo ran toward her hopeful

"Oh no, this evening!" Tohru started to run again

"Where?" He called after her

"At the cottage, in the glen." Tohru said before she ran all the way home. Kyo looked down, he had to meet her tonight. He called Haru and rode back to the castle.

* * *

Hana lighted the candles that were sinking into the cake, it began to fall to the side, but she held it up with a broom. Uo's dress looked an absolute mess; it looked like tattered bits of material tied together in a desperate attempt, which is basically what it was. Uo looked at their work sighing, the whole place was a mess.

"Hana, this is disaster, think of Tohru! She deserves better, I'm getting our wands." Uo left before Hana could answer and returned with two ready wands.

"Quickly lock the doors, draw the curtains. Cover every hole. We don't want Akito finding us now!" Hana said securing the house.

They secured the house and got to work, Uo sent a bucket and mop, and broom and dustpan to clean up the mess, and then got to work with the dress, how she loved magic. Hana started the cake again, this time it began to take shape before it was baked. The dress was taking a much better shape and turned out beautiful and ruby in colour.

"Arisa, red does not match the Prince's hair" Hana said not looking up from her baking.

"Well what colour would?" Uo asked annoyed. Hana raised her wand toward the dress and turned it black, and returned to her cooking. Uo scowled at her and turned it pink.

"There a colour that suits Tohru." Hana once again turned it black.

"Pink doesn't match either" She said calmly still not taking her eyes off the baking.

"Damn it! Then what other colour does that isn't black?" Uo said getting thoroughly annoyed. Hana looked up from her cooking calmly.

"Think Arisa." Was all she said.

"Oh! Of course!" Uo exclaimed and turned it a delightful shade emerald green that happened to go with Kyo's hair. Hana only smiled as she decorated the cake with cute orange icing of little kittens.

* * *

Meanwhile Shigure in his dog form was running through the woods sniffing out the young Princess. He then smelt a different peculiar scent, _magic_. He followed it to a small cottage and looked through a small crack in the door and saw Uo and Hana preparing a dress and cake. _'This is it!' _He thought gleefully, _'Akito will love me for this'_ He watched for a bit longer and saw Tohru returning, and then ran back to Akito's castle.

* * *

Tohru walked slowly back to the cottage, thinking of the strange, yet handsome man she had just met. She started to hum again, alerting Uo and Hana inside.

"Hurry Hana! Quickly she's just outside!" Uo quickly arranged the dress, Hana put the cake on the table and wisped away the broom and mop, and they both hid behind the couch. Tohru opened the door and saw the cake and dress.

"Uo? Hana? Anyone home?" Tohru called.

"Surprise!!!" Uo jumped up, Hana walked out and hugged Tohru.

"Surprise" She smiled at her, Tohru looked confused, Uo hugged her too.

"Happy Birthday!" Uo yelled, Tohru smiled brightly and hugged both of them.

"Oh Uo! Hana! This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him!" Tohru said excitedly

"Him?" Uo asked concerned

"Oh Tohru" Hana said, she shook her head.

"You've met some stranger?" Uo asked in a protective way

"Oh no, we've met before!" Tohru said brightly

"Where dear?" Hana asked

"Once upon a dream!" Tohru started to giggle and dance around

"She's in love." Hana said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no. This is terrible!" Uo said

"Why? I am sixteen." Tohru asked puzzled.

"It isn't that, dear. You're already betrothed." Hana said sadly

"Betrothed?" Tohru said shocked

"Since the day you were born. To Prince Kyo." Uo said patting her shoulder

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a Prince, I'd have to be-" Tohru stopped, stunned

"A Princess." Hana said quietly

"And you are Tohru! Princess Reimei. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Katsuya and your mother Queen Kyoko." Uo said trying to comfort Tohru.

"But-but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Tohru said, tears taking over.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, but you must never see that young man again." Hana said softly, but sternly.

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Tohru said crying; she ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed crying. Uo and Hana looked up to where Tohru was.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Uo said sadly.

* * *

**Well Kyo didn't ACTUALLY sing, but I just couldn't make him do it…it's so OOC…**

**Anywho I hope you appreciate the re-write, I changed some things to make more sense XD**

**Review please! **

**-bear XD**


	3. Her Return

**RE-WRITTEN 15****th**** November oh to the eight**

**XD**

**Dis -of -the- claimer-ing: there is no way possible that i could own these wonderful stories -sniff-**

**To my faithful reviewers -gives chocolates- they come with Kyo's love XD**

**Kyo: Wha?**

**Me: Shhhh **

**Oh well…i am aware i left you with a cliff-hanger of sorts…apologies…**

**Kyo: what are you making me promise them?**

**Me: nothing….-shifty eyes- On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her Return**

The royal castle was bursting full of festive preparation as the King looked on from his tower with worry. He sat down at the table looking out the window to the sun.

"No sign of her yet…" Katsuya sighed

"Of course Katsuya, it's a good half hour till sunset." Kazuma said reassuringly, ordering Ayame into the room. He brought a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"M'lady," Ayame passed a glass to Kyoko who had just entered.

"Just what I needed…" Kyoko took the glass and sat with her husband.

"The battle's almost over, she's as good as here!" Ayame chimed in, used to being included by the kind nobility.

"Yes, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing…" Kyoko said looking out to the now setting sun

"The past, all in the past." Ayame said joyously, "Tonight, we toast to future!" he rose his glass **(A/N: very used to their hospitality apparently…)**

"To the future!" Katsuya, Kyoko and Kazuma joined in, feeling joy for the first time in sixteen years. They celebrated merrily, babbling about new homes and weddings, grandchildren and such.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Kyo!" Ayame announced receiving a notice.

"Kyo?" Kazuma got up quickly and walked outside, Kyo galloped through the castle gates and past Kazuma.

"Kyo!" Kazuma said calling after him "Quickly, you don't have much time to change, you can't meet your future bride looking like that." Kazuma said sternly as Kyo trotted up to him.

"Oh but I have met her!" Kyo said with a rare smile on his usual scowling face. Kazuma looked to him puzzled.

"You have? Where?" Kazuma asked as Kyo jumped off Haru.

"Once upon a dream…" Kyo said dreamily, he caught Kazuma's look, "No really, it wasn't a dream, I really did meet her!" Kyo said quickly.

"You met Princess Reimei? Oh! I must tell Katsuya and Kyoko!" Kazuma said relieved. Kyo looked at him quizzically, "I didn't say it was Reimei…" Kyo said as if Kazuma was stupid.

"Yes you did! You said-" Ayame butted in, but Kyo interrupted the annoying man

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Kyo said defiantly with a dreamy look. **(A/N: it's actually hard to do)**

"A peasant girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Kyonkitchi, you're joking!" Ayame said flabbergasted, he turned to Kazuma "Isn't he?" Kazuma looked to Kyo sternly

"Kyo…" He began, but Kyo just jumped on to Haru and prepared to leave.

"It's the fourteenth century! Stop living in the past! I'm going to marry the girl I love!" Kyo yelled and rode off into the woods, Kazuma turned back to castle sadly.

"Teenagers, they're all raging hormones…" Ayame said shaking his head, as he watched the Prince ride off.

"How am I going to tell Katsuya and Kyoko?" Kazuma said as he trudged up to the tower.

* * *

Hana and Uo were walking through the woods with Tohru towards the castle, the only sound was the owls hooting and Tohru's soft sobs. The sun had almost set by the time they reached the castle and they escorted Tohru to her room.

"Lock the door Arisa." Hana said as she pulled the curtains closed, she sat Tohru down at her dresser in front of her mirror.

"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Hana and Arisa wisped Tohru's crown into existence and placed it gently on her brown locks. Tohru looked at herself in the mirror and tears started to blur her vision, she buried her head in her arms crying. Hana and Uo tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Let her have a few moments" Hana said and they left the room, locking the door.

"It's that boy she met…" Hana said knowingly, she looked sadly to Uo

"What are we going to do?" Uo said looking at the door.

* * *

Tohru was sobbing softly in her room when the fire went out. She looked up briefly to see a sickly green orb floating where the fire once was, she became transfixed as it bobbed up and down, and then the brick wall of the fireplace was gone, revealing secret stairs. Tohru, now under Akito's spell, followed the beckoning light through the fireplace.

* * *

"I don't see why Tohru has to marry a Prince anyway!" Uo said upset

"That's not for us to decide Arisa…" Hana said sadly.

There was a distinct poof of magic that came through the door and alerted the fairies to a sinister presence. Uo and Hana looked at each other

"Akito!" They both said and busted through the door, but they were too late, Tohru was already climbing the stairs.

"Tohru!" They yelled and ran into the fireplace, but the opening closed, Hana got her wand out.

"Oh why did we have to leave her alone?" Uo asked no-one in particular. Hana opened the door and ran up the stairs, Uo behind her.

Tohru walked up the stairs, following the pretty light, it lead her to a hidden tower, there it turned into a spinning wheel, the needle gleaming in the rich sunset light.

"Tohru!" the desperate calls came from behind her. She liked the look of the needle, she had a sudden urge to touch it, she reached forward-

"Tohru! Don't touch anything!" Uo's voice called to her. Tohru drew her hand back, then Akito's voice whispered in her ear, "Touch it! Touch the needle!" this command was laced with magic, forcing her to reach out again. Tohru's middle finger brushed the needle so softly, yet it caused her to bleed, sending her into the cursed sleep. Uo and Hana burst into the room to see the wheel and Akito standing there with a smug grin on her face, Tohru nowhere to be seen.

"What have you done with her?" Uo demanded, Hana glared at Akito, she just smirked

"You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil." She said anger evident in her eyes, she swept aside her cape, revealing Tohru's limp body. "Well, here's your precious Princess!" She declared and cackled evilly, disappearing into the sickly green smoke again. Uo and Hana rushed over to Tohru's limp form, she was still alive, but sleeping.

"Oh Tohru! I'll never forgive myself!" Uo cried, hugging her body, Hana knelt down beside her, and joined the hug.

"We're all to blame" she said sadly and let her tears run. The last sliver of the blood red sun disappeared on the horizon.

* * *

Kazuma walked into the throne room sadly, where Katsuya and Kyoko were waiting patiently. He stopped before them,

"Katsuya, I have something important to tell you" he said solemnly

"Don't be like that Kazuma! It's a time for celebration." Katsuya said, in high spirits

"But it's about Kyo," Kazuma said worried

"Kyo? Oh yes, of course, Kyo, why, where is he?" Kyoko said amused by the Prince

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Kazuma said trying to hide his sadness

"Well, send for him immediately!" Kyoko said joyously

"But-" Kazuma tried to protest as fanfare started out in the courtyard, the royalty looked up.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your Princess!" Ayame shouted joyfully.

The crowd in the palace cheered and fireworks were shot into the sky.

* * *

Uo and Hana looked up from Tohru and out the window at the announcement, they saw the fireworks and heard the crowd cheer and looked sadly back to Tohru. They had moved her back to her tower and placed her in her bed, her beautiful hair spread out behind her, her bright eyes closed, and a red rose graced her hands. She looked so peaceful.

"The King and Queen will be heartbroken when they find out." Uo said sadly, tears in her eyes as she stroked Tohru's hair. Hana looked up.

"They're not going to" She said wiping her tears away

"They're not?" Uo said surprised, Hana looked determined

"We'll send them all to sleep until Tohru wakes up." She stated and flew out of the room, Uo close behind.

They shrunk themselves and sprinkled the spell over everyone in the courtyard and palace, they entered the throne room and sprinkled the nobility. Uo was sprinkling Kazuma, Katsuya and Kyoko when she overheard Kazuma saying something.

"I've just been talking to Kyo, seems he's fallen in love with a peasant girl…" he said drifting off into sleep.

"Peasant girl?" Uo asked, waking him up a bit, "The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Uo said quickly, Kazuma struggled to stay awake.

"Once upon a dream…"he said defeated by sleep.

"Once upon a…Oh! Tohru, Prince Kyo!" Uo said excitedly, she flew over to Hana

"Come on! We have to get back to the cottage!" Uo said flying towards the forest, Hana close behind.

* * *

**Well not much changed that chapter…**

**Look forward to the next chapter! **

**review! you get chocolates! (and Kyo's love) XP **

**Kyo: Wha…?**

**Me: never mind…**

**-bear XD**


	4. Capture and Release

**Yo yo yo!! Here with chapter 4 HOMG!!! a NEW chapter?? What what?**

**I thought I would update along with the re-write! cause I owe you guys majorly!!**

**Disclaimer-ness: Would you stop thinking I own **_**Fruits Basket**_** AND **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**?! GOSH! (I don't mean you lovely readers and reviewers…the evil powers that be is who I mean….)**

**Anywho…**

**Please enjoy this new chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Capture and Release**

Kyo trotted up to the cottage in hight spirits, he jumped off Haru and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in…" An eerie voice called from inside. Kyo opened the door and was immediately attacked by Akito's servants, he tried to fight against them but there were too many. They tied him up and brought him to Akito who was watching on gleefully, Shigure next to her.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise" Akito said smugly shoving a candle in Kyo's face, lighting up the room. "I set my trap for a peasant, and look! I catch a monster!" Akito laughed in his face as Kyo struggled against the ropes yelled behind his gag. "Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our pitiful guest." Akito said as she strolled out of the room, Shigure behind her. The servants dragged Kyo out of the room and followed Akito, but left his cape behind.

Uo and Hana reached the cottage to find it empty and dark with the door open, Kyo's cape was lying on the wooden floor.

"Akito! She has Prince Kyo!" Uo said grabbing the cape. Hana looked towards the mountains

"At the Forbidden mountain." Hana said

"We can't got there" Uo said desperately

"We can and we will" Hana said and started to fly in that direction, Uo hesitated knowing she would regret it and followed Hana.

* * *

Inside the twisted dark castle on the thundering mountain top, a party was in full swing, if you could call it a party. Akito's servants were dancing around a large bonfire in the middle of the throne room acting like the animals she'd turned them into. Akito looked thoroughly bored at all this and decided to pay the little monster a visit. She walked down dark hallways to the dungeon, with her 'pet' Shigure behind her, but unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by two very angry, and shrunken, fairies. Akito picked up a key from the chain on her wrist and turned the lock, opening the door to Kyo's cell. Kyo was chained to the brick wall of the cell, his head down and the life gone from his eyes.

"Oh come now, _Prince _Kyo, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you." Akito said sarcasm dripping from her words. "You are the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." She said maliciously tapping her staff on the stone floor, the same sickly green ball of light illuminating at the top. It started to form images of the said fairytale, "Behold, King Katsuya's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Reimei. But see the gracious whim of fate, why, it is the same peasant maid, who won the heart of our _noble Prince_ but yesterday." Akito looked to Kyo's shocked face continuing relentlessly. "She is indeed most wondrous fair. Chocolate brown locks for her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but one day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part and the _Prince_ is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." The image of Kyo leaving is one of an old man on an old horse. "... A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Akito started cackling, the sarcasm clear in her voice, Kyo struggled against his chains.  
"You bitch!" was all he said before being slapped across the face by Akito.

"Silence!" She screamed, her mood changed, "Come, my pet. Let us leave our little monster with these happy thoughts." She said as she turned to Shigure, he nodded and they walked out. She leaned into him when they were outside the door.

"I think for the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." He looked down to her and smiled; they left the dungeon and returned to her chamber.

* * *

Uo and Hana had watched the entire scene from their hideout on the high window sill. As soon as they heard Akito lock the door, they flew down to Kyo.

"What the…?" Kyo asked as two strange women suddenly appeared in front of him. Uo looked at him and shook her head.

"You gotta problem Orangey?" She asked in her threatening way, he was about to retaliate when Hana spoke up.

"There's no time to explain." She said simply and got to work on Kyo's shackles, Arisa got started on the door.

In a matter of seconds Kyo's hands and feet were free, Uo was having some trouble getting the door open.

"Could you hurry it up a bit?" Kyo said rather grouchy

"Would you like to try it then?" Uo retaliated, their bickering went on until Hana got impatient.

BANG

The door fell limply to the side, while smoke came from the hinges and lock.

"Someone might have heard that, let's go." Hana said walking out the door, or rather the hole, Uo followed her, Kyo just stood there shocked.

"Hurry up Orangey!" Uo called to him, he quickly caught up with them and they stopped to give him some supplies.

"Arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Hana and Uo said handing the newly made tools to him, he raised his eyebrow.

"Shield of virtue? Sword of truth?" Kyo asked cynically

"Hey, I don't make up the words I just say 'em, now get a move on already!" Uo said fed up with his bickering. They began their escape again, past Akito's tower, where Shigure was in the window, he saw them running and notified the guards, then he ran out to join the attack.

"Damn that Shigure!" Kyo yelled over the battle cries of the grotesque guards as they ran to the draw bridge. Just then the animal-like soldiers started to throw head-sized rocks at Kyo and the escaping fairies, Hana turned around and quickly turned them into bubbles. The attack continued when arrows were shot through the sky towards them, but Uo turned them into flowers with lightening speed.

"Dammit! Won't they ever give up?" Kyo cursed as he ducked an arrow-turned-flower.

"Uh, Orangey, I don't think you understand-they're trying to kill you!" Uo yelled at him as another wave of arrows flew towards them. Hana had reached the imprisoned Haru and was attacking his chains.

"Hurry, they're trying to kill me!" Kyo said a little frantic as Uo turned yet another wave of arrows into flowers.

"Yeah, now you get it!" Uo said puffing as she joined them. "They really don't get that arrows don't work, huh?" she said as the soldiers reloaded their bows. She turned the still stationary arrows into flowers and the bows into twigs. "That should do it" she said satisfied

"Woops" Hana said as she stood back from the now but-naked human Haru

"What?" Haru said vaguely as he stood up and stepped out of the chains, now loose around his ankles.

"Hana what did you do?" Uo said shocked covering her eyes

"I'm not quite sure…" Hana said as she conjured a cloak for Haru to cover his but-nakedness

"So that's why he always understood me…" Kyo wondered, off in his own little world, Uo rolled her eyes.

"Hana you're gonna have to turn him back" she said turning back to her

"I know, sorry Haru" She faced Haru again and turned him back into the handsome horse he was

"Brrr" Haru sigh-neighed, now a horse again

"You will change him back after won't you?" Kyo asked, hopeful for a friend

"If…you…want…?" Uo asked baffled by Kyo's current weirdness

"Great! Now! To rescue Tohru!" Kyo said jumping onto Haru's back and galloping back to King Katsuya's castle, Hana and Uo close behind.

* * *

**Well there is the new chapter… sorry for the short-ness...im starting the next chapter tomorrow cause im sooo tired right now from the re-witing and whatnot**

**Review darling readers!**

**Oh you still get kyo-love filled chocolates –gives hundreds to past reviewers- **

**LOVES YA!**

**-bear XD**


	5. True Love Conquers All

**Ok so I suck at keeping update promises…so here it is the 5****th**** and final chapter of Nemurihime: Sleeping Beauty. (sad, I know….Ok, it would be sadder if I actually updated on time)**

**On to the final chapter! **

**Chapter 5: True Love Conquers All**

Shigure had seen the entire escape scene from the window of Akito's tower, he then proceeded to chase after the escapees in his dog form, barking loudly to wake his sleeping mistress and to cause more attack from the useless guards. Uo, thoroughly pissed off at his persistence turned in mid-flight and turned him to stone.

"That'll keep the mutt quiet" she turned satisfied and followed the prince.

At that moment Akito emerged from her quarters annoyed immensely at all the commotion, "Silence! Tell those fools to-" she yelled angrily to the dog-statue Shigure, but then realised what had happened to him and looked franticly to his face, then realised the spell was irreversible, "No! No! Shigure, my pet! No! NO! NO!" she yelled in despair and then anger as she saw her prisoner and the two good fairies approaching the castle's drawbridge. The useless guards attempted a useful thing and raised the drawbridge, but it was already too late, Kyo had made it to the rising edge and with a magic laced jump, made it to the other side and continued closer to the castle and Tohru.

"Come on orangey, hurry it up" Uo said glancing behind her to the now furious Akito, not a pretty sight. Akito then raised her staff and shot to deadly spells at the escaping party, but managed to miss, she finally resorted to a bigger spell. Kyo suddenly heard Akito's menacing voice boom through the night

"A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Katsuya's castle cast by spell!"

And as ordered, thick grey-green fog and heavy clouds swirled around the castle. From the strikes of lightning that exploded from the sky, grew giant thorny branches which twisted their way around the castle until all entrances were concealed by a thick thorny forest. Kyo shivered in fear from the words intended for him and the mere sight of the force of the spell. He stopped abruptly in front of 'The Forest of Doom' as he had named it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get in there!" Uo yelled swooping down to his level, Kyo merely looked at her with so much fear in his face, she almost felt pity, almost, but before she could give him a verbal kick in the arse, Hana joined them and looked Kyo straight in the eye and said: "Kyo, we will protect you as much as we can, but the real battle is between you and Akito, for the one you love, Tohru, you love her don't you?" Hana looked at him sternly, yet as caring as she could manage. Kyo looked from her to Uo whose look had now softened. He then knew what he had to do, he gave a curt nod to Hana and Uo and then charged into the thorn forest thrashing madly with his sword at the thorny branches, his clothes caught on the thorns and ripped but he was determined to get to Tohru. Finally with a wild whiney from Haru and defiant yell from Kyo, they broke through.

"NO! It can't be!" Akito stared in horror, but then regained her anger and quickly appeared in front of Kyo, her every fibre emanating pure evil. Haru reared back in fear, but Kyo regained control and faced Akito.

"Now you shall deal with me, monster, and all the powers of hell!" Akito screamed in total hate and slammed her staff on the ground. When the smoke cleared she had become a giant black dragon, fire-breathing dragon, Kyo realised as she shot a stream of green-yellow fire toward him, he galloped out of the way just in time but fell from the saddle. Haru ran to the safety of the thorn forest, which left Kyo on his own, facing his worst nightmare, with a sword and shield. '_Shit_' Kyo looked around desperately, but there was nowhere to go. Akito cackled and sent another stream of fire Kyo's way, he blocked it with his shield and managed to fight his way to another clearing in the forest using his sword to block Akito's now giant razor sharp teeth snapping at him. Unfortunately for Kyo, he had fallen into Akito's trap and now realised he was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"A little help maybe?!" Kyo yelled to Hana and Uo. They quickly flew closer and started conjuring a spell

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!"  
Kyo's sword gleamed and he threw it with all of his strength at the evil monster in front of him. The sword spun through the air and landed deep in Akito's chest, puncturing her heart. Akito screamed out in pain and with a last attempt shot fire at Kyo, it missed him by a centimetre as he ran forward, out of the way of the falling body. Kyo ventured forward to the edge of the cliff and saw all that remained of the sorceress was a dark stain surrounding the glimmering sword.

Looking up Kyo saw that the sky had cleared and the remaining thorns surrounding the castle had melted away. Kyo found Haru and then galloped to the castle's now open drawbridge and into the sleeping court. Hana and Uo told Kyo where Tohru lay and he quickly ran up to her chambers. The sight that lay before him as he opened the doors took his breath away; her long silken hair splayed on to the pillow her red lips shaming the rose held in her hands, the peaceful look upon her face, she could have been only sleeping for that moment, not eternity.

Kyo knew that he loved her, peasant girl or princess, no matter what, so he walked up to her bed, knelt by her side and leaned in. He stroked a single stray hair out of her eyes and lent down ever so slowly to her lips, and then he kissed her, just slightly brushing his lips against hers. Tohru's eyes fluttered open to see her dream prince, she smiled happily and leant up capturing his lips. Kyo was shocked to say the least but obligingly kissed back. The two were so involved in their kiss they didn't notice how the entire kingdom began to wake at that same moment.

Hana and Uo smiled on from the balcony and watched the slumbering kingdom awake in the twilight, celebrating once more. Haru whinnied drawing attention to himself in the courtyard, Hana and Uo flew down to him and changed him into the human he had been all along, dressing him before he could cause some courtiers to faint at his care-free naked-ness.

Inside the court the two kings and queen awoke

"Forgive me Kazuma, the wine… Now you were saying?" Katsuya said to his friend defending what he thought was a momentary nap

"Huh? Oh yes, of course…" Kazuma said regaining his conscious state

"Kyo seems to have fallen in love with a-" trumpets cut him off as Kyo and Tohru descended the staircase.

"Reimei!" Katsuya exclaimed rising from the throne, Kyoko too.

Kyo and Tohru bowed and curtsied and then Tohru ran into her mother's arms.

"Oh Tohru I missed you so much!" she said as she squeezed her in a bear-hug and Katsuya stroked her hair lovingly.

Kazuma looked from Tohru to Kyo and back, confused, then Tohru turned to him and kissed his cheek and curtsied, he then realised the peasant girl had in fact been Reimei all along. Kyo then took her hand and took her to the dance floor as Hana and Uo enchanted the orchestra to play the tune Tohru had been humming, they danced in front of the court and were suddenly lost in their own world as everyone looked on.

Kyoko sniffed "What's wrong my lady?" Hana asked the queen. "Oh nothing, I just love happy endings" she sniffed again, Hana and Uo nodded looking back to the couple.

Tohru and Kyo only saw each other, and that was just fine. They leaned in and kissed as the music ended, and everyone cheered.

_**The End **_

**Crappy ending I know, but I'm not in a creative mood so I stuck by the Disney cliché ending. I just wanted to get this posted and finished so I can move on to other things.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Review if you want**

**-bear**


End file.
